Zombie Infestation
by VictoriaValentine101
Summary: Reno tells Hojo a little about zombies and Hojo get's an idea. How will Shinra handle the fact zombies are running around? Read and find out!
1. The Idea

Zombie infestation

**Authors note:** I thought I would try something new. Hope you like it!

**Warning:** Zombies.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or Zombies or Dead Rising.

* * *

><p><strong>The Idea<strong>

**Day 1 **_12:00 AM_

Reno took a large bite of the burrito in his hands. The beans dripped from his mouth in a disgusting fashion.

Hojo glared at him. "I just cleaned the floors." He hissed.

"So?" Reno snapped back and a bean flew out of his mouth and hit Hojo in the eye.

His eye twitched. "So I don't want you messing it up." He growled and wiped his eye.

Reno glared at him. "Tseng kicked me out of the cafeteria."

Hojo glared at him and turned back to his experiment.

Reno smiled proud that he won. "Hey, I was playing a game the other day, um Dead Rising." Reno said taking another large bite of the burrito.

Hojo rolled his eye's.

"Yeah I like beat the game in one day. Stupid zombies couldn't take me down...more then five times." Reno smiled.

Hojo looked at him confused. "Zombies?" He asked.

"Yeah, you never heard of them? That's sad. It shows how much you get around." Reno chuckled at his own joke.

"No, please tell me more about these _Zombies_."

"Well they are basically walking corpses that are stronger then most people and they eat people's brains and sometimes the whole person." Reno said.

Hojo scratched his chin. "How would one make these zombies?"

"Well in the movies and stuff it happens a lot of different ways." Reno said and liked the extra burrito off his fingers.

"Interesting. How many zombies can you make?"

"Well, in some cases enough to take over a city, and in some cases the whole world. Anyway I gotta get back to work." Reno stood up and dusted himself off and walked out the door.

"Hum." Hojo ginned wickedly and looked over to his potions. "Zombies." He tapped his chin.

_10:00 PM_

Hojo worked all night to make some type of potion that could create zombies. Not one or two, but thousands, millions, maybe even billions of them! Those walking corpses would help him take control over the world once and for all. He can see it now. But the only thing he came up with was a couple dead rats. Ten fails in one night, he couldn't believe it. He growled and slammed his fists on the desk frustrated that the potions didn't work. He grabbed all ten of his failures threw them into the trash with a thud. Each vile cracked and spilled into the trash.

**Day 2 **_6:00 AM_

In the morning the trash people came by and grabbed the bag, threw it over their shoulder, and that was that. Hojo swore off zombies from now and forever. It just made his head ache worse.

_1:00 PM_

Tseng walked into Rufus's office professionally and set down some papers. "Sir I need you to fill out these papers. It's just simply weapons development." Tseng nodded to him.

"Fine." Rufus pulled them closer and grabbed his pen.

Tseng began to walked out when he herd a loud _UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH._ Tseng sighed and looked at Rufus. "It's just work, sir. It's not like you are donating a kidney." He said.

"That wasn't me this time." Rufus jumped up and looked out the window to see a guy that was completely pale, and walked around as if his limbs were broke, and had a large hole in his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what do you think? If a lot of people like it I'll continue it! Review! I promise it will be better!


	2. The Infestation Begins

Zombie Infestation

**Authors note:** I like this story! And I am glade to see other people do to! Thank you all who read and reviewed!

**Warning:** Again zombies.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters or zombies.

**The infestation begins**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2 <strong>_1:00 PM...Still_

Tseng looked out the window as well. The guy was walking over to the building in a slow fashion. It moaned an eery moan again. "What is that?" Tseng asked.

Rufus shrugged. "A sick person?"

The guy moaned again.

"With a missing arm...and with a large hole in it's chest." He shrugged again.

"I think I should report this." Tseng suggested and pulled out his PHS. "Get a couple SOLDIER's out to the front, there is a..." Tseng looked outside. "UMP I guess. Unidentified Moving Person."

Rufus kinda chuckled a little at that.

"_Yes, sir."_ The man on the other side of the phone said.

* * *

><p>About four SOLDIER's and Zack walked out to see what it was. All had there swords and guns far out in front of them.<p>

"Who's there?" One asked harshly.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhh." It moaned loudly.

They walked over to the guy and studied him carefully as they walked closer.

It was Zack who stopped before getting to close. His eye's shot open when he realized what it was. It wasn't a person, at least not anymore. He tried hard to say something but couldn't as his mouth trembled. Zombies aren't real are they?

Right there the zombie grabbed hold of one of the guy's who went to close the other shot it threw the head. The shot echoed threw the city and the zombie dropped to the ground on both knees then on it's face.

"Well that was easier then expected." He said and dusted his hands off.

Zack paled and ran over to them and whispered. "What are you doing? You can't shoot a gun. If you make noise it attracts..." He stopped when he heard loud moaning. He froze and looked forward. Over the horizon, limp, bloody corpses came strutting over the hill. Some with missing limbs, some with degraded skin, and a lot that were both.

The SOLDIER's raised their guns and swords only to lower them again ever so slowly as they saw more zombies coming, and coming, and coming. They dropped the weapons and ran for the building tripping over their own feet and each others.

"Abort mission! Repeat Abort!" Zack shouted in the mike that was hanging on his ear.

They slammed the doors shut and ran up the stairs.

"This is too far." Tseng said frustrated. "Bring out our best SOLDIER."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong> _2:00 PM_

Sephiroth walked out. His silver hair flowing from the wind and he had a serious look in his face.

"_Just take them all out, really simple." _Tseng said as if it was that simple.

"Understood." Without another word he swiftly pulled out Masamune.

The zombies snarled at him and began running to him.

Sephiroth being much smarted jumped passed them and with one flip on the wrist Masamune sliced threw ten of them in less then a second.

Others started moaning and dashed to him. One grabbed his arm but he elbowed it and sliced it in half. To his surprise the top half of the body tried coming at him again. It growled and dragged it's self with it's hands. He swung the blade into it's skull.

"_How's it going?"_

"Alright I guess. But for some reason they are still alive when you slice them." He said and stomped ones head into the ground. "Unless you get their head."

"_Odd, what are these things?" _Tseng asked.

"Zombies, I get a feeling Hojo was behind this." He swung Masamune into the back of ones head. "But it's just a hunch." He said.

More Zombies came from over the hill.

Sephiroth looked over and cursed at the sight he saw. "AH!" His attention went back to them and he glared at one zombie who was biting into his arm. He swiped it's head clean off. "There's just too many, it seem when I kill one 20 more come." He growled and cut one in half down the middle. 50 of them piled on him. The Mako glowed over them and he shot them off.

That kept them away enough and he jumped onto the building and stared running up it. He jumped threw the window and looked at Tseng. "There's just too many." He sighed and looked at his arm that was bleeding from the bite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How was it? Thank you those who reviewed! I like how the Sephiroth scene went out! Tell me what you think!


	3. Info

Zombie Infestation

**Authors note: **Really sorry this is late. And by late I mean really late. I really hope you like it!

**Warning: **_Zombies_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or it's characters or Zombies.

* * *

><p><strong>Info<strong>

**Day 3 **_6:00 A.M_

Around the building, all of the faculty boarded the windows and doors. Some locked themselves in offices and closets hoping to be safe from the living corpses that surrounded them trying to eat them whole.

Sephiroth had wrapped his bloody arm with gauze and hoped no one would ask him about it. It wasn't a big deal was it? He shook his head and followed Tseng.

Reno having nothing better to do decided to tag along hoping to find something interesting.

Tseng opened the doors to Hojo's lab. Tseng was angry but still calm as he always was in a time of crisis. "Hojo what have you done?" He asked.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." he said with his cricked toothed grin.

"Corpses running around the city. My only conclusion is that you made them. If I'm wrong please tell me a different reason." Tseng said.

"I will admit to the fact that I made the corpses, however you're Turk gave me the idea of Zombies in the first place." Hojo grinned again.

"Imposable, none of my Turks would be so careless as to..." He stopped and turned to Reno.

Reno started whistling and looked casually at the watch he was not wearing. "Oh wow look at the time! It's time to investigate the thing at that one place." He smiled and quickly ran out so fast that the doors were swinging.

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose deep in thought. "Hojo please tell me you have something that can fix this mess?" He asked and looked to him.

"I can sadly say I don't. I thought that they would be an easy thing to over power, but the only thing they seem to think about is spreading the virus. You see the chemical I made was a virus, and that virus is spread by the bite of a zombie. I discovered that last night." he said.

Sephiroth froze slightly looking down slowly at his arm and hoped that it wasn't that serious.

"And then they become a mindless Zombie as well." Hojo said in a cheery tone.

Sephiroth grabbed onto Hojo's lab coat holding him up to the wall. "You are going to work day and night, hour after hour, second after second until you fix this do you understand?" Sephiroth growled at him. His Mako eye's piercing threw Hojo's skull.

Hojo nodded quickly.

"Sephiroth, let him go you'll need to save your energy." Tseng said in a calmly.

Sephiroth snarled slightly and threw him to the ground. They both walked out.

**Day 3 **_1:00 P.M_

Sephiroth looked at his wound. It seemed completely infected. He looked out the window to see a man running from the zombies with the speed of light. He panted heavily and tripped over a rock. He tried backing away from the starving corpses but they grabbed him. He screamed and slowly that scream became a growl. The man rose to his feet and followed the rest of the zombies limping over to the building. Sephiroth blinked. Why didn't he change that fast. He looked at his arm again.

The doors shot open and a SOLDIER ran in.

Sephiroth hid his arm from view and looked at him.

"General, The corpses have entered the building!" he said and panted.

Sephiroth stood up and nodded to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the short and terrible chapter. I'll try to make it better, in the mean time please review and tell me how it is.


End file.
